1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of driving a display device and to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention has been focused on the development of low-power consumption display devices.
To reduce power consumption of display devices, reducing the number of times of rewriting a video voltage is important. For example, to reduce the number of times of rewriting a video voltage, techniques in which a break period longer than a scanning period is set as a non-scanning period every time after a video voltage is written by scanning a screen in the case of displaying a still image have been reported (e.g., see Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1).